kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkchao700
Welcome to the Wiki! This is a welcome greeting from HugeKidvsKatFan. Welcome to Kid vs Kat Wiki; hope you help to make KvK Wiki a better place. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Who is your favorite character? Want to Join Team Kat? Some of us got together and formed two teams: Team Coop and Team Kat, however, Team Kat has zero members! Want to join? You can be an editor of Team Kat. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Please click the signature button and type your screename so I know who sent the message, thank you! Great to Hear! Good; I thought I would never get members but you're the first! CLASSIFIED INFO: FOR TEAM KAT MEMBERS ONLY LOCATION OF TEAM KAT TYPE IN "KAT CLUB" ON KID VS KAT WIKI AND WE WILL BEAM YOU THERE (lol) If you want to be leader I wouldn't mind but I did start it; I need people who can edit well and if you can you can be the MAIN EDITOR of TEAM KAT! You can eddit the site whenever you want just let me know first if you plan to get rid of my picture. --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS YET. DOWN WITH TEAM COOP; COOP'S LUCK WILL RUN OUT EVENTUALLY AND THEN WE WILL STRIKE!!! MRHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEOOOW! Almost Cracked the Message; DON'T MESS WITH IT; I HAVE A SYSTEM!!! I'm almost done cracking your message so don't touch it! --HugeKidvsKatFan 01:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Link Kat Club! I like the idea of adding the Category: Kat Club, just don't forget to link it to the ACTUAL Kat Club. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I might put everything back on TEAM KAT though so don't make THAT PAGE LOOK TOO GOOD ;) CRACKED!!! The code has been cracked: Dear journal, I appear to have teleported to a odd planted, thier apears to be life on this planted and water and it not to far from the sun. but takeing over this planet wont be easy, due to the fact that a boy name Coop who know what I am, he also broke my teleportfunction on collar thier no way I can get home now, life not all bad on this planet, I have a "owner" called Millie and she treats me like a king, well sometime, so ill keep in contact with you. your friend Kat (Mispelling of words included) P.S: NOW I'VE GOT ONE: Just about every symbol is used DO NOT COUNT THESE: (.,?!;:) Everything is spaced out correctly Enjoy :) 0=a 1=b 2=c 3=d 4=e 5=f 6=g 7=h 8=i 9=j @=k #=l $=n %=m Џ=o Ж=p φ=q ^=r &=s *=t Ђ=u <=v >=w -=x љ=y +=z CLASSIFIED (FOR TEAM KAT MEBERS ONLY): 8* 8& *8%4 5Џ^ Ђ& *Џ 608$ 102@ ЏЂ^ ЖЏ>4^ 0$3 2^Ђ&7 T40% 2ЏЏЖ; 60*74^ 0& %0$љ @0* %4%14^& 0& љЏЂ 20$! љЏЂ^ #4034^, 7Ђ64@83v<&@0*50$ How Are Things Going? I see you want me to edit a video page; I'll get to it later. P.S: Did you crack that code yet? :) P.P.S: Am I allowed to put boxes on my page like yours? --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan You Can't Edit? I'm sorry you can't edit that page; I think you need permission from Parsonsda or maybe I have to give you permission, I don't know; I'm new to the Wiki way of life. I get by by learning about the different codes and using them properly; most of the time I just use copy and paste. Moving on, I'll look into it and I'll ask Parsonsda for u! ALL HAIL TEAM KAT!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Fan Kat? Where is that exactly? --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan The Code Did you crack my coded letter yet? --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Got You an early Christmas Present :) Click It to See It! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Parsonsda said there are no locks/protection on Team Kat; he thinks it's just you. Can't Crack It, Huh? I guess my coding skills are better than I thought :) HINT: TAKE IT ONE SYMBOL AT A TIME! 0=a 1=b 2=c 3=d 4=e 5=f 6=g 7=h 8=i 9=j @=k #=l $=n %=m Џ=o Ж=p φ=q ^=r &=s *=t Ђ=u <=v >=w -=x љ=y +=z CLASSIFIED (FOR TEAM KAT MEBERS ONLY): It is time for us to gain back our power 0$3 2^Ђ&7 T40% 2ЏЏЖ; 60*74^ 0& %0$љ @0* %4%14^& 0& љЏЂ 20$! љЏЂ^ #4034^, 7Ђ64@83v<&@0*50$ ............................................................................................ I did some for u; try to figure out the rest :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Need Videos Added? Give me the link to the video and I'll take care of the rest. Just so you know, I made the "The Kitty Vanishes" pages and links. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Did you enjoy my gift? If you get this message, answer back --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan A job offering? this is getting serious! Are you still not able to edit the page? I'll look into this IF you promise to stay with Team Kat! WE need two teams so we can make the movie where both teams fight it out! Stay with Team Kat; I know I haven't done anything yet but I will now. --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan You were able to edit Kat Club Stay with us; you obviously can edit Kat Club now! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I've changed the page back to the original Team Kat Page Get to work on editing it so we can get more members. --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan kid vs kat room meet me in the kid vs kat site chat room, it just for a quick review on your edits all good =) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- 15:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry; time is not on my side! Sorry I didn't join you in the wikia chat room; I have a website due January 14 and I had to start all over so time is something I don't have. Because of this, I will not be making anyomre edits until AFTER I deal with my Final Website. I will still check my mail when I have time; right now I'm trying to learn where Tato2000's friend found out the info on the new episodes for next season. Wishing You a Merry Christmas, --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Need To Get Back To Reality! While I am working on my Final Website for my class, I'm putting you in charge of TEAM KAT; edit, change pics, do whatever you want, you are IN CHARGE NOW! Just keep the original pic on the page (It's the TEAM KAT LOGO PIC). I must prepare for the coming war that will ensue; I leave my loyal kitty warrior, Darkchao700, as leader over my Kat army! Don't let me down! Until I return, --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan lol i dont get mad here on kid vs kat wikia we treat people with respect , besides on vandalism um and anti-fans make me mad, so don't worry, merry christmas -- 13:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you take this responsibilty Thanks, Darkchao700, it's only until I finish my Final Website so I can pass Web Design CP 191. Once I'm done, I'll be back to editing Kid vs Kat Wiki and Team Kat. Do a good job and you can be Permanent Editor. Make it look nice; I'll be checking on it with my PSP. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Reality Bites!) I need more kitty warriors Try to get some more members in addition to editing Team Kat, thanks :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Where do you get Kid vs Kat the video game for Wii? I don't care if I'm too old, I want that game! --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC)HugekidvsKatFan P.S: Nice job on pics for "Kat's Powers" Section; been looking for a "Pulse Manipulation" pic like 4ever XD KEY INFO: 1) Don't make thumb pics; this is what is accepted (File:Example.png|'215px'|'left') Make sure it's 215pixels and it's aligned left. 2) Don't leave your signature on the pages unless it's a talk page or something different. things 2 know nice pic 4 acid spit, get something more Catnipian 4 hideout, and the "Catnipian" Section explains all of Kat's weaknesses. HugeKidvsKatFan good 4 now we'll keep it with your Earth pic; try to get a pic of Kat's secret spot from "Capture the Kat". HugeKidvsKatFan image deleted im sorry but i have to, it not a kid vs kat image, if other uses see it it ruin the site, please upload it to "photobucket" and copy the link onto this wikia, thanks -- 14:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) talk meet me here now, i just wanna tell you something http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- 14:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ? what you on about? -- 14:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) i will 1 video at a time, im just doing play nice -- 14:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) talk room this is personal so meet me in the chat room http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- 14:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ok here your status to you first rank: 1. png image (check) 2. videos (check) 3. personal images (unseen) 4. site data collected (check) over all you just need 1 photo bucket image and ill make you a roll back -- 14:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ill add it tomorrow thanks, ill add it tomorrow, im just gonna update the forums and ill off for today -- 14:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) signatures signatures are made by clicking on the signature button at the top of the edit screen. HugeKidvsKatFan I'm Returning Now that I have spent the holidays with my friends and family on Planet Catnip, I am returning to destroy Coop and his team of followers. I'll be back soon! HugeKidvsKatFan I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! HugeKidvsKatFan has returned!!! P.S: I've been advertising Team Kat to other websites, so we might get new members! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan HugeKidvsKaFan is a writer! I just made cahpter one of my first story, "Eleanor's Visit." Check it out on my Blog Page and COMMENT :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (An Editor and a Writer) Signatures Signatures are made by either clicking on the signature button, located at the top of the screen, in the middle (next to the crossed-out W and in front of the horizontal line) Another way to make a signature is to just type 4 of these characters (~~~~) (You get these symbols by holding down Shift). --HugeKidvsKatFan 13:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan HugeKidvsKatFan 13:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan So What Did You Think? So I see you stopped by my blog page and saw my story. This is only Chapter 1; I'm starting to think about Chapter 2 already, oh, and the videos at the top explain what will happen next (I found them on Youtube but they are in Spanish so that's why I'm doing this cause it looks like a good story plot) I'm still very busy with college, so you are still in charge of Team Kat for now; try to get some new members (I would like 5 members altogether in Team Kat). I will check on the page every now and then so please edit it and make it nice. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Becoming An Admin. To tell you the truth I'm not sure but if you want to be an admin., I'll ask Parsonsda to make you one or he'll tell me how you can become one; before I became an admin., I just showed an interest in the Wiki by making lots of edits; eventually, Parsonsda liked that I edited Kid vs Kat Wiki so often and made me an admin., but I'll still ask Parsonsda for you. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Signatures I see you understand how to add your signature now; glad my message could help. Have checked out my story yet? What you think? --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Userboxes I decided to fix your Useerboxes; you can thank me later. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'm Here Where are you? I'm in the KVK Chat. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Want to hat real quick? Want to chat real quick? --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan If I don't talk to you today, look for me Wednesday. Becoming an Admin. to be one you have to pass a test; this is what Parsonsda said, "png, personal image, and edits." I'll find out more for u. HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP) Userboxes my userboxes used to look like yours, but Parsonsda fixed them; I decided to do yours too. HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP) new Forums!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please read News:forums_2010 -- 18:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm signed up on the New forums If you didn't sign up, I can't add you as a friend yet! --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan You Are Not Going to Like This THE NUMBER 1 REASON WHY YOU CAN'T BE AN ADMINISTRATOR IS: Your user pic (Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!) The user pic you are using is seen as inappropriate to Parsonsda AND the Wikia Staff, so if you want to become an Administrator, you need to GET RID OF YOUR USER PIC!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(It's the only way!) P.S: If you need a certain picture (pertaining to Kid vs Kat), I'm now taking pic requests, so look me up for a new user pic! what should i change it to mr. flame? or mr. kat? I Used Mr. Kat I think you should use Mr. Flame; it's more personal than Mr. Kat. --HugeKidvsKatFan 13:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Here! I made you some avatar pics so you can change yours and hopefully become an administrator: Your Welcome. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Trying to help) IMPORTANT!!! I heard that if you don't remove that avatar pic, you will be BLOCKED FOR A WEEK!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Rank for all you good work i now changed your site rank to roll-back, mean you can roll back think that get vandalized, good work -- 11:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) rollback yes a roll back, in simple forms it mean you can roll back articles if they where vandalized, it easy to use, it just keep the site safe, also you i edit your user page removing some of the user boxes because wikia dosen't like it, i tried having all user once but wikia removed them, but i left the one about you,also you be happy to know we have almost all video from season 1 just a few missing and it now got tv mode, you click it for a random video every time, and finally your user name is highlighted pink , this show your a rollback and you been added to user of the month list. -- 10:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) sig edit this -- 16:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC)